


Vulcan Flowers

by IvanW



Series: Sad Endings [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A Halloween Ghost Story, Ficlet, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Halloween, M/M, Not A Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Leonard says goodbye for the last time





	Vulcan Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Please head the warnings

Leonard made his way to the somewhat creepy gate of the cemetery. If you viewed such things as creepy anyway. It was one of those really old kind, made of ancient stone and wrought iron that had seen better days. Gargoyle pillars. A crow here and there on the fence posts. One could almost believe places like this were haunted.

The gate creaked on its hinges when he opened it and he was careful not to let it close back on its own. It didn’t have a lot of strength left in it, Leonard supposed, much like himself, and one wrong move and it would crumble. So he closed it himself, gently and with care.

The sky was overcast and dark, ominous. As though it knew why he was there and it too mourned. Fanciful thinking for a man of medicine.

He pulled his coat tight around his throat, chilled by the atmosphere as much as the weather, and turned to go down the path that would take him there. No one else was around and that didn’t really surprise him. At the end of this row, he turned to the right and to the left again until he found the grave he had come for.

In front of his particular grave was a bench, made of stone like the gate, like the headstones. Leonard sat there and stared down at the spot.

“Hello, Jim. I almost didn’t come today. I didn’t want to. But it’s been…it’s been ten years already. I don’t know how that time has passed so quickly because there were days since I thought would never end. I saw everyone recently. We all got together to remember you. Had dinner. Drinks. Talked long into the night. We…we all miss you.

Sometimes, I don’t think you knew how much we loved you. I can almost hear you saying no one realized how much they liked you until you were gone. But you’re wrong. We knew. You were the greatest captain any of us had ever had. Ever will too. And friend. Brother. You…you were my brother.”

Leonard was crying openly now and he knew it but couldn’t do a thing about it. Nor did he want to, really.

“How I’ve managed to make it without you, I really don’t know. I know all about that crap about how life goes on and you have to continue living. And I do. But I think about you every single day. Sulu’s a captain now in his own right. Went to his promotion ceremony. Ben and Demora were as proud as could be, of course. Everyone was there, that could make it anyway.    

I can’t help…I can’t help but think I should have been able to save you. It…I think about it every day. What I could have done different. Anything. Because if I had, you’d still be here. And I failed you, Jim. I failed us both. I have to live with that. And you…without you.”

Leonard wiped his face.

“I don’t think I’m going to come around here anymore. I know you’d tell me you aren’t really here anyway, which I guess is true, and it’s just too hard.”

He took a shaky breath.

“I miss you. And I love you. And I always will.”

He stood up then, feeling unsteady as he bent down to lay a flower on Jim’s grave. He straightened and walked over to the grave beside Jim’s.

“Take care of him, Spock. Like you always did.”

He laid the same Vulcan flower on Spock’s grave as he had Jim’s.

Then Leonard straightened again and walked down the paths that would take him out of the cemetery. He never looked back to see Jim and Spock appear at their graves, picking up the Vulcan flowers and touching them together.

Leonard opened the big gate once more and closed it behind him.

He definitely would not be back. His friends were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Working through depression, so I wrote this.


End file.
